I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by Promises Kept
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory if you read the title. A Christmas moment between the Oken family.


**Title: **I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Prompt(s): **Christmas karaoke over break and the fun effect of overdosing on eggnog. My special Christmas gift for everyone of you. You're all such wonderful people and my gratitude goes beyond expected.

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count: **760

**Character(s): **Oliver, Lilly, Elizabeth

**Music:** 'The Big Bran Hypothesis' episode of "The Big Bang Theory"

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. So, yeah!

* * *

Lilly sat at their kitchen island munching some of the leftover cookies from Christmas Eve dinner and throwing various non-sugar cookies onto a red plate. She'd take various bites out of the ones that she felt Santa didn't deserve. Or, in her case, the ones she thought were best suited for inside her stomach.

"Aren't those supposed to be left for me?" Oliver asked as he came down the stairs after tucking in their five year-old daughter, Elizabeth.

"Actually, these are for Santa," she said with a smile. "Also, Lizzy put sugar cookies from my mom on the plate and last time I checked Santa was diabetic." Her smile grew wider till it turned into laughter as she saw what Oliver had been carrying in his hands; a red Santa Claus suit. "I can't," She laughed again, "believe you actually agreed to wear that thing."

"I'm being a good father." Lilly gave him a questionable look. "Plus, you promised me _something_ if I did end up doing this."

"Yeah, well, if you want me to keep up my end of the bargain you're going to have to put on the costume. Not just carry the bag."

Oliver disappeared from the kitchen as he ran to the bathroom while she placed the plate pilled high with cookies on the stand beside the well light and decorated Christmas tree.

Oliver returned shortly afterwards dress accordingly topped off with the Santa hat and false beard. Lilly, in response, started to laugh more; and louder.

"Let me take a picture so Lizzy will actually believe Santa was here," she dangled a camera from the strap by her fingers and swung it back and forth.

"Before that even happens I want my reward out where I can see it."

Rolling her eyes, Lilly went to the refrigerator and pulled out a multiple layered sandwich; with all the fixings. Oliver licked his chops as he watched the action in slow-motion.

"I feel kinda hurt that my husband needs a sandwich to do something kind for his daughter and his wife." A mock-frown creased her lips.

"I feel kinda hurt that you're making me dress up in this thing." Oliver walked towards the island where he picked up the sandwich and was rewarded by a light slap on the hands.

"Picture first."

"Just one bite?"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Fine."

After the bite he took, only about half the sandwich remained on the plate.

Figures.

Lilly stepped forward and slapped his hand harder when he brought the sandwich to his opened mouth again.

"Enough."

Oliver looked at her then back at the sandwich. "Well, it isn't my fault that my wife makes such a _delicious_ sandwich that I can't keep my hands off."

Lilly gave him the_ look_ and her eyebrows when up instinctively. "Not gonna happen, pal."

Oliver looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and Lilly knew where their daughter got them from. It was those same eyes that pleaded with her to get the chocolate lab that was now curled up with his master on her bed like a good puppy.

Lilly watched as his eyes grew more intense with the look till he eventually stopped and went for another motive. Grabbing her lightly by the cheeks with his glove covered hands; Oliver brought her face close to his where his continually kissed her. The cheeks, the corners of her lips, her nose and everywhere his lips were in range of. Lilly threw her arms his neck as she kissed back and Oliver hands lightly wrapped around her tiny frame.

The sandwich and camera lied forgotten on the table top.

--

Lilly sat on the floor, her back against the couch, infront of the Christmas tree with a sea of presents begging to be unwrapped with the little blonde Elizabeth in her lap and a small brown dog, Charlie, at her side.

"Hey, mommy?" Elizabeth asked at she fiddled with Charlie's floppy velvet ears.

"Yes sweetie?"

Elizabeth looked around for second to make sure her Dad wasn't in the same room. "I promise I won't tell Daddy but, I saw you kissing Santa Claus last night," she whispered.

Lilly smiled widely, then for her daughters amusement she let out a tiny surprised gasp as her mouth formed the shape of an 'o'.

The miniature Lilly looked at her mother with innocence and questioning as she asked, "I thought Santa had white hair?"

Lilly looked at her with a blank expression on her face as she wondered how she was going to explain this.


End file.
